The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus which allows an operation input, for example, through dragging as an intuitive operation.
Recently, information processing apparatus having various operation devices have been popularized. For example, an information processing apparatus having a touch screen allows an intuitive operation for the screen by a touch operation, a tapping operation which is touching and unhanding, dragging, flicking or the like.
As one of such information processing apparatus, for example, a navigation apparatus has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-328040. In the navigation apparatus, if dragging is carried out within a predetermined region set on the screen, then the scale of a map displayed on the screen is changed in response to the dragging.